


Double Vision

by Star_sail



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Comic, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_sail/pseuds/Star_sail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rewindo and Dr Chemistry's biggest challenge yet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Vision




End file.
